


Halecestinski

by Okamisan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hale Sandwich, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Pollen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okamisan/pseuds/Okamisan
Summary: Peter drugs Derek and Stiles and it gets messy. Nice.





	Halecestinski

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a better title so.  
> I didn't really bother to check spelling errors. I've had an incredibly shitty day and I just wanted to break my dry spell so if my iPad didn't catch it, sorry.  
> Hope you enjoy. Please leave comments n kudos I need them major bad right now GIVE ME YOUR VALIDATION.

"Peter..." Derek swayed in the doorway of Peter's bedroom, leaning an arm against the frame. "What did you do?"

Peter, who was reclined on his bed casually, looked above the pages at Derek, who was flushed and panting.

"Me?"

Stiles appeared behind Derek, looking a little worse for wear, sporting a bright red blush from his ears to his chest. He had to grab onto Derek's shoulder to prevent collapsing.

"Fuck off." Derek spat, tipping forward a little bit before catching himself. "Only you would fucking drug us."

Peter tossed his book onto the nightstand, swinging his legs over the bed to stand and stroll up to his nephew.

Peter hummed in thought, grasping Derek's chin to inspect his face. When he flashed his alpha eyes at the two boys, Stiles actually whimpered and visibly squeezed his legs together while Derek tensed and blushed deeper.

"Fuck, Peter, what did you give us?"

"Who said I gave you anything? Must be something in the water." Peter leaned forward to lick a stripe up Derek's neck to his ear.

Derek growled as a cramp of arousal sliced through his gut. That seemed to be torture for Stiles who whimpered again.

Peter wasn't exactly lying. Yes, there was something in the water that, of course, he contaminated it with. A heat inducer specifically tuned to be satisfied by him only. He was however surprised that Stiles was so strongly affected. It hadn't even crossed his mind that a human might be subjected to it but here Stiles was, smelling like the ripest omega he'd ever come across.

Derek was an alpha but this heat inducer dampened the harsh tone of his demanding scent. Peter hummed in thought as he traced Derek's jawline. "You may be an alpha but you can't help but soften under my touch can you?"

"Peter," Stiles growled between his teeth, visibly shaking. "Stop fucking around and f-fix this."

Peter stepped to the side, arm extended in invite to his room.

Derek stumbled in, fighting to stay upright while Stiles looked like he was fighting an uphill battle, collapsing to his knees in the middle of the room.

"Poor lamb," Peter cooed, to which Stiles visibly shuddered again. To Peter's genuine surprise, he realized that Stiles seemed to be affected by the sound of his voice alone.

"Oh my," Peter squat down in front of the boy, who was reeking of arousal and need. "Just how much pain are you in right now, Stiles? How bad do you need release?"

"Fuck you." Stiles hissed, angrily.

"I bet I could make you cum right here just speaking to you." Peter whispered, leaning in close to Stiles. "How bad do you want it?"

When Peter didn't get a response he leaned forward, capturing Stiles' lips in a single harsh kiss.

Stiles' face screwed up and he curled forward, pressing his face into the carpet. He didn't cum but it was close.

"Peter." Derek growled from where he was hunched.

Peter smirked and stood, turning to Derek. "Both of you, clothes off. Now."

It was clear that neither of the boys were happy about this as they stripped but the need was becoming a sickness that they couldn't contain.

"Kneel, Derek." Whose knees gave out and he landed harshly in a heap next to Stiles, who barely managed to take his clothes off, breathing harshly as he pressed his cheek into the carpet.

Derek swore to himself that after this was over, he'd kill the son of a bitch.

Peter felt insurmountable victory at the sight of the two boys flushed red with swollen cocks; Derek sporting a thick pearl of precum yet to spill. Stiles however, his cock was flexing on the edge, precum dribbling and coating his dick in the sticky slick.

Peter supposed that Stiles was the first in order. After all he wasn't Peter's initial target and was clearly suffering unfairly. Peter couldn't help to make it difficult for the boy, though.

He strode up to Stiles, bending down to grab a handful of his locks and pull him up to a kneeling position, unbuckling his jeans as he did.

Stiles cried out and clutched at the hand in his hair. He was just about to struggle when Peter's impressive cock was suddenly resting along the length of his nose, tip tickling his hairline, Peter's balls resting against his chin. Stiles froze, going cross-eyed to try and stare at the massive piece as the smell invaded his senses.

He was so gone with the need that he barely realized he had clutched his own cock in a desperate grip and was cumming harshly between Peter's boots, mouth open and panting, tongue pressing the thick vein of the underside of Peter's dick.

Peter threw his head back with a boisterous laugh. "I haven't even begun, Stilinski. Oh, this is going to be fun." To which he followed by hooking his thumbs into the boy's mouth and shoving his cock in as far as it would go.

Clarity burst through Stiles' eyes as he retched and gag around the intrusion, fighting and clawing at Peter's jeans to get away.

Derek snarled viciously like he was going to attack but was immediately silenced by Peter's own snarl, who began brutally fucking Stiles' throat, cupping the back of the boy's head to thrust.

It wasn't his goal to cum down the boy's throat however, just make a statement and get his dick wet. After a moment of vicious slams he pulled Stiles off, who gasped and fell into a violent, wet coughing fit.

He turned and walked away, holding the base of his dick tightly as he strode over to his armchair, sitting down and gazing at Derek who was doing his best to look dangerous but only looking severely pissed. "You fucking monster. I'll kill you."

"I'm sure you will, Derek, but right now, you are going to sit pretty on my lap." He wagged his red cock.

Derek swallowed thickly, looking sick but got up on shaky legs to walk where Peter was sitting, staring down at the thick cock pensively before turning around and slowly sitting down, cushioning Peter's dick between his cheeks.

Peter hummed, cupping Derek's impressive ass appreciatively before sliding one palm up his spine to harshly push Derek down and forward by the neck.

Derek had to place both palms on the floor in front of him to hold himself up and flinched as he felt Peter spread his cheeks apart to gaze at his entrance.

He couldn't help the tension of arousal build as he felt Peter's jeans against his skin. He knew this was some power play, Peter being fully clothed while he and Stiles were bare. 

"Not as slick as I thought you'd be. That's alright, though. You're an alpha, it makes sense."

Peter grinned maliciously as he sunk two fingers all the way into Derek, who clamped and grunted with the sudden intrusion.

"Stiles, get on the bed." Peter commanded.

Stiles had barely the energy to do so, and once he reached the comforter, flopped in a weak heap.

Peter slipped a third finger inside, to which Derek's ankles started twisting. When Peter's fingers purposefully pressed down on Derek's prostate, he jumped and his arms began to shake. He was also startled to feel a fresh gush of slick coat Peter's hand.

"Yes, good, Derek." Peter groaned, removing his fingers to coat his dick in the liquid. "I can't wait to feel an alpha's ass. Will you flutter like an omega, dear nephew?"

Derek said nothing. He had to comply with Peter in order to stave off this need but he refused to indulge Peter's mind games. He froze when he felt the hot tip of Peter's cock being fed into his ass. He dared not breath. When Peter slammed to the hilt, Derek coughed and was shocked when Peter hauled him up into a standing position.

"Walk, Derek. We're meeting Stiles on the bed."

Stiles looked up to see Derek walking gingerly with Peter pushing him forward to topple next to Stiles facedown on the bed.

Peter growled and, taking Derek's hips in a vicious grip, began to fuck him brutally, pounding him into the bed.

Stiles could only stare as Derek held back a cry, biting his lips and digging his claws into the comforter. He wasn't sure how long he watched, or when he had gotten ahold of his dick until Peter pointed it out.

"You like what you see, Stiles? Watching your alpha get fucked so hard? He's almost like an omega. I can feel him softening inside, making room for me."

Stiles couldn't help the rush of arousal he felt as Peter's thrust got heavier and Derek surfaced from where he'd had his face stuffed into the bed, moaning.

Stiles moaned back, taking his own cock in a tighter stroke as he watched Derek's alpha composure slowly unravel. 

Suddenly Peter had a hold of Stiles' left ankle and was hauling it up to expose his sopping hole to the air.

Derek immediately caught whiff and turned to look hungrily as Peter growled in want. "Do you want to fuck him, Derek?"

Derek paused, trying to clear his head, but a thrust into his prostate from Peter jarred him and he nodded.

Derek pulled Stiles close, grabbing an ankle in each hand to spread them high and out, getting a full inspection of Stiles' hole. Slick was collected and seeping down his cheeks. When Derek brushed a finger through it he groaned at the heat and consistency.

Derek lined up, Stiles quivering with anticipation, and Peter slammed as hard as he could, pushing Derek to the hilt inside of Stiles. Both Derek and Stiles cried out at the sudden penetration.

Peter placed his hands on Derek's cheeks, spreading them open and pressing him impossibly deeper into Stiles while he watched his cock work in and out of Derek's red hole.

Stiles had his head thrown back, feeling impossibly full with Derek inside him, Peter's thrusts jostling Derek's cock. He was panting, mouth open wide and letting out small "ah"s.

He was nearly startled into an orgasm as Derek let out an uncharacteristic yelp, arching his back and crying out in pained pleasure as Peter fucked roughly. Any facade he had melting away.

Stiles was actually worried for a moment, "D-Derek? Are you okay?"

Peter placed one foot on the bed, grinding hard and deep, "He's feeling what it's like to take an alpha's cock. It's addictive isn't it, Derek? You feel so good around me."

Derek stuffed his face into Stiles neck, drooling and crying, wrapping his arms tight around Stiles to hold him close. "Ohh, Stiles it feels so good, fuck. My ass is melting. I wanna cum so ba-AH FUCK!"

Peter growled, hips pounding at a bruising pace, his jeans leaving Derek's ass and thighs with a burn; making both boys toes curl and Stiles letting out a high pitched whine as Derek screamed with clenched teeth.

Derek's eyes shot open as Peter slammed in and didn't pull away, putting nearly his whole weight into Derek's ass as his knot swelled painfully fast, flexing and throbbing directly onto Derek's prostate as he filled his nephew with cum.

Derek's eyes rolled back in his head as his own orgasm bloomed through him, knot swelling inside Stiles with his heartbeat.

Stiles followed seconds after the two werewolves, cum gathering between his and Derek's abs.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, panting in a hot, sweaty heap as they waited for their ears to stop ringing.

Eventually Peter's knot went down enough to pull out, and he watched as his knot stretched Derek's rim before popping out with a loud squelch and a flood of cum following to spill down and coat his balls and the back of Stiles' ass.

He moved to the side and collapsed into his pillows, gazing at the mess of the boy's in front of him, feeling proud.

Derek's face was planted into the comforter next to Stiles, so when he spoke it was extremely muffled. "Mm mmm mm mmm."

"Beg your pardon?" Peter asked, looking absolutely royal against his pillows in his after glow.

Stiles pointed a shaking finger. "He said he's going to kill you, you bastard." Stiles hand flopped back onto the bed. "After... a li'l... nap."

Peter snorted, eyes drooping as well. "I'll be here."


End file.
